


Triumvirate

by Medie



Category: Smallville
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nothing is ever what it seems</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triumvirate

Lex Luthor hates Superman, Chloe Sullivan and Clark Kent hate Lex Luthor, everyone knows that. Everyone can see it, it's as plain as the sun in the sky and the smirk on Luthor's face...

Isn't it?

Chloe slams her way into the penthouse, shrieking accusations as she goes with Mercy hot on her heels. Yelling about kickbacks and politicians on the take, she's met by a bemused billionaire.

A word from Lex and Mercy retreats, the expression on her face near mutinous with the wish to throw Chloe out a window. A healthy dose of fear of Lex's dangerous glare holds the urge in check and she's gone.

The door closes behind her, she doesn't see Lex grab Chloe by the arm, spin her against the nearest wall.

"You enjoy that too much," Lex murmurs, lips just at hers but still too far away.

Chloe smirks, shoves her hands beneath his tailored suit, finding his ass. "So do you," she says, rubbing against him catlike and making his breath leave him in a rush. "Don't lie to me, I can tell..." She can feel it hard and ready against her. Lex smirks back, closes the distance and kisses her lightly, testing, before covering her mouth with his.

It's the reporter's turn to hiss a breath when hands slide her skirt over her hips, seeking out the smooth skin and lifting her up against the wall.

"No underwear..." Lex murmurs against her mouth, sucking at her lower lip while his fingertips trace the curves of her body. "How tawdry, Miss Sullivan."

She laughs, the sound swallowed by their kiss, "I thought you'd appreciate that..." She knows him too well, knows just what he's thinking. "And for the record," she pulls back, reaches for his belt, "yes, we did."

The confirmation pushes him forward into claiming her mouth in a fierce kiss. He doesn't know where and he doesn't know when but the images of Clark in his place is maddening, his pants can't get out of the way fast enough before he's shoving his way in. She cries out, a sound an unmistakable cue to their expected audience and Lex buries his face against her neck, mouth on her skin. Familiar aftershave lingers, it was recent, and he shivers when the hard plane of an equally familiar chest presses to his back.

He's in the suit, still Superman, and it's a delicious sort of wrong that shouldn't appeal to any of them. His name passes their lips, part-plea and part-benediction, and Lex pulls back to turn his head. Clark - Superman - is waiting, blue eyes unbelievably dark. This isn't Metropolis's hero, not by a long shot, this belongs entirely to them.

Superman's mouth seizes his as he did Chloe's and the force of it pushes him into her, making her cry out. A hand slides between them, Clark stroking them both. One of them moans, begs, but no one pays attention. Chloe's fingers curl into expensive fabric, ripping Lex's shirt open to provide access. Her fingers, then Clark's, work over him with familiarity and he want to give in and let go but he won't. He never does.

A rush of air behind him, god he loves that power, and then Clark's back. His clothes are gone, cape pooled on the floor beneath them and when did they hit the floor? It doesn't matter either way, Chloe's beneath him and he's moving on her as fingers slide down his spine. Those fingers sooth and tease, mapping out territory and Lex laughs darkly at the image they present. There's probably a rule about fucking on Superman's cape, right up there with contributing to the delinquency of a superhero, but when's he ever been one for rules?

Clark's weight pushes him down and into Chloe, their movements settling quickly into a familiar rhythm as she reaches up to pull him down for another kiss. Lex grunts into it, Clark thrusting harder into him as his mouth finds the skin of his shoulder. He'll have a mark there tomorrow, Superman's claim on his body when he faces down the board then the reporters. They'll play out their favorite game for all the city to see and not even the great Lois Lane will figure it out.

Watching them kiss has Clark groaning his name in a strangled plea that slams home in his gut. The most powerful man on Earth is completely at his mercy, Superman is his, Chloe is theirs and this...this is the power he's sought all along.

God help anyone who figures it out and tries to take it away from him.


End file.
